Romilda's Gift
by yellow 14
Summary: Romilda has a special plan that will make Harry her boyfriend. She's absolutely sure of it in fact.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This was inspired by a picture I saw on a dating website. Enjoy.

AN2: For the record, I am not endorsing underage sex etc.

It had been a long and tiring day and a long and tiring training session and Harry Potter was very much ready for bed. Between training for the big Quidditch game on Saturday (Gryffindor versus Slytherin) and all the homework he had to complete for his NEWTS, he was very grateful that as Captain, he set the training schedule. Walking away from the Common Room fire, he slowly stumbled up the stairs and walked over to his bed. He pulled open the curtains on his bed and was given an abrupt shock by what he was seeing.

"Hello Harry," Romilda said in a low, seductive voice and Harry stared in shock. Laying on his bed with her long black hair pooled behind her head and somewhat more noticeably, she was wearing nothing but a silky black bra and matching knickers.

"Romilda…what are you here?" he asked, although he was pretty sure he knew exactly what she was up to. Romilda sat up slightly and pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the mouth, a deep hungry kiss that hinted at so much more. It wasn't actually a bad kiss. In fact, he very much enjoyed it. It confirmed exactly what he thought it was.

"It's cold alone on this bed," she murmured seductively and much to his annoyance, he could feel his body responding as blood rushed to his groin as he felt his penis become uncomfortably hard. He was finding it hard to concentrate. Romilda smiled at him and leaned closer. "I'm sure you can warm me up," she added and her hands went to the back of her bra, but before she could undo it, Harry spoke up.

"Romilda, I can't do this," he said quickly and her face fell. "I'm in a relationship with Ginny now and I won't betray her like this."

"It doesn't have to be a betrayal," she said in a low voice as she unhooked her bra and slid it off to expose her breasts to the cold night air. Harry swallowed as he suddenly found himself even harder pressed to think. (Then again, most teenage boys would in his position) "It can be a one off. A casual roll in the sack." She quickly looked down at his growing erection and smiled. "I can tell he wants me," she added, pointing to his groin. Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"Romilda, I-" he began, but she cut him off by grabbing his right hand and placing it on her left breast and whatever he was planning to say vanished. Romilda smiled and Harry made no moves to remove his hand. At the back of his mind, he was sure he could hear it yelling at him to remove his hand, but somehow the commands weren't reaching his arm. She grabbed his other arm and pulled him onto the bed, their bodies almost touching. Harry tried to speak, but his mouth was completely dry. Romilda leaned forward and her other breast brushed across Harry's robes.

"Take me Harry. Take me on this bed, you know you want to," she whispered in his ear and Harry had a sudden suspicion that this was not the first time she had done this. She began to reach down and started to undo his trousers, exactly the same way that Ginny had done with their first time. (Although with Ginny, it had been more frantic, more passionate, more lively.)

Ginny. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks and abruptly snapped him to attention. He pulled away from Romilda sharply.

"Romilda, this isn't right," he said quickly, looking away and blushing. Romilda thrust her chest forward, bringing her breasts right under his eyes. A look of desperate hope crossed her face.

"It can be," she whispered hopefully. "Nobody has to know, but you and I. We don't h-"

"I'm sorry Romilda, I won't cheat on Ginny like this," he said firmly as he picked up her discarded bra and handed it to her. "It isn't going to happen. I love Ginny. And I care about her too much to do this."

Appearing to recognise defeat, Romilda put her bra back on with an air of defeat. She reached down and pulled up her dressing gown from beneath Harry's bed and gave a slight sob.

"I just…" she paused and tried to compose herself. "I just want you to notice me, notice the fire that burns for you in my heart." She leaned forward, showing just a hint of cleverage at him. "I'm all yours."

"Errr…thank you Romilda. I'll…errr…remember that," he said nervously and he swallowed hard. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry," she said as she sauntered off into the night and Harry collapsed onto his bed. THAT had been close and unless he guessed wrongly, Romilda would certainly have never seen it as 'just' sex either. Hopefully this would be the last time he had any problems from Romilda, but somehow he doubted it.


End file.
